la mission de drago
by latitemomo88
Summary: drago est envoyé en mission par Voldemort a beaubaton ou se trouve en ce moment hermione. La bas Drago devra obtenir des infos sur l'ordre


_**LA MISSION DE DRAGO**_

_Nous voici fin juin et le début de mes malheurs; j'ai loupé ma mission, pourtant j'étais si pret du but! Et maintenant me voila en compagnie de Rogue pour aller où: voir la maitre je risque la mort ou si il est de bonne humeur au mieu j'en resortirai avec seulement quelques doleris ._

_Au moment ou drago finissait de méditer sur ces dernièrs jours il se retrouvait devant une vieille maison la ou était le quartier de Voldemort.Une fois a l'entrée Rogue prit la parole_

_-Tu m'attends là Drago.Je vauis aller voir le maitre en premier et puis apres il demandera surement à te voir._

_-Tres bien._

_-En fait Drago tu as tres bien gérer cette mission _

_-Comment vous pouvez dire ca je l'ai louper je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore il était devant moi et je n'ai rien fait alors que j'aurai pu le tuer._

_-Peut etre. je reviens attend moi là_

_drago était en train d'attendre depuis environ une demi heure quand Mcnair est venu le chercher pour l'ammener devant Voldemort_

_-Bonjour Drago _

_-Bonjour maitre repond Drago en s'agenouillant devant Voldemort_

_-J'ai été tres décu jeune Malfoy si pres du but et pourtant tu n'a rien fait_

_-Maitre je... _

_-TAIS TOI ! Tu auras une autre mission et celle là j'espere que tu la réussiras .Je veux que tu me ramenes des renseignement sur l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant que Séverus ne peut plus en avoir._

_-Mais je ne pourrais pas en avoir non plus il me feront jamais confiance _

_-Mais tu ne vas pas faire parti de l'ordre Drago; j'ai aprris il y a quelques heures que Hermione Granger est parti en France étudier sa dernière année a Beaubaton .Potter a voulu la protéger en l'envoyant loin d'ici ; tu ira là bas et tu obtiendra des renseignements je veux savoir ou est l'emplacement de l'Ordre du phénix _

_-Maitre elle ne me fera pas confiance _

_-Elle ne te reconnaitra pas; tu auras une potion une sorte de polynectar améliorer ton apparence sera differente et la potion dure un mois tu as un an entier pour me faire savoir ou est l'emplacement de l'Ordre. Tu ira toi aussi a Beaubaton tu es déja inscrit là bas tu t'appeleras Terry Pling .Pour cet été tu resteras ici tu à l'interdiction de sortir si Potter te croises je donne pas cher de ta peau Mcnair montre au jeune Malfoy où il logera pendant ces deux mois _

_-Bien Maitre_

_-Partez maintenant_

_-Aurevoir Maitre ont ils repondu tout les deux _

_Pendant ce temps une jeune femme se promenait dans les rues de Paris là ou elle était parti avec ses parents sous demande d'Harry et Ron_

_Flash back _

-Hermione avec Ron on a quelque chose a te demander.

-Oui, et bien quesqu'il y a les garçcons ?

-Hermione c'est devenu dangereux ici et j'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et pour ca j'aimerai que tu parte loin d'ici

-Non Harry, je reste pour t'aider je partirai pas comme une lache il n'en ai pas question

-Hermione repond Ron pense a tes parents ils sont pas en sécurité non plus ici

-c'est vrai Hermione Voldemort sais que tu es proche de moi et il n'ésitera pas à te faire souffrir

Hermione était parti en pleurant dans sa chambre de Square Grimaud elle voulait pas partir en les laissant là et en meme temps si il arrivait quelque chose a ses parents elle s'en voudrait terriblement.Au bout d'une demi heure elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et puis ses parents là laisserait pas ici en partant là bas il préférerait rester avec leur fille meme en sachant les risques

-Toc toc toc ! Hermione c'est Ron ouvre moi s'il te plait

-La porte est ouverte

Apres etre entrer Ron s'assit sur le lit pres d'hermione avant de lui dire

-Ecoute Hermione je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais rester ici c 'est trop dangereux pour toi et pour ceux que tu aimes

-Ca l'est aussi pour toi Ron pour Harry aussi et pourtant vous restez là

-Pense à tes parents Hermione, les miens peuvent se défendre au moin alors que les tiens ne pourrait rien faire si des mangemorts les attaque

-Je ne veut pas vous laisser ici

-Hermione il faut que tu partes

-j'aurais au moin de vos nouvelles n'est ce pas

-Bien sur, on pourra pas mettre des choses importantes dedans mais on t'écriras

-Très bien dans ce cas je partirais avec mes parents.

Hermione apres quelques heures de discussions avec ses parents avit fait ses adieux avec ses amis. Elle avait peur de plus les revoirs et elle les détaillait pour jamais oublier ces petits détails qu'ils avaient tous.Le pire des adieux avait été celui avec Ginny elle été devenu telement proche l'une de l'autre et là elle devait la quitter elle pourra plus parler avec elle de tout et de rien jusqu'à des heures pas possible elle ne pourra plus lui raconter ses petits secret qu'elle seule savait ni meme critiquer tout le monde juste pour passer le temps.

_Fin du Fash back _

_Ca faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle était là et elle était sans arrêt inquiet pour ses amis elle attendait la rentrée pour pouvoir se plonger dans les études et lui faire changer les idées _

_On été aujourd'hui le 1er septembre et Drago été arrivé près du lac d'ou partait le bateau pour aller a beaubaton.Une fois à l'intérieur il cherchait Hermione pour se mettre dans le meme compartiment qu'elle pour "faire connaissance"; arrivé vers les derniers compartiments il l'appercu enfin et en plus elle était seule aller Drago tu y va dis toi que le voage dure seulement deux petite heures après tu auras d'autre personnes avec qui parler autre que cette sang de bourbe_

_-Salut dit Drago une fois a l'intérieur du compartiment, je peux m'assoir ici_

_-Oui bien sur installe toi, je m'apelle Hermione_

_-Moi c'est Dr euh Terry quel idiot un peu plus je lui disait mon nom tu commence bien Drago_

_-Est ce que c'est bien à beaubaton? c'est ma première année ici _

_-Eh bien je peux pas te dire c'est ma 1ere année aussi _

_-Pourtant tu n'a pas la tete d'un premier année tu été ou avant d'etre ici ?_

_-Toi non plus t'a pas la tete d'une premiere année j'étais a Dumstrang et toi ?_

_-Poudlard_

_-Et tu vas entrer en quelle année ?_

_-derniere année et toi ?_

_-Pareil _

_-Pourquoi t'as changer d'école?_

_-Et bien j'ai déménager et mes parents ont préférer me faire changer d'école il trouvait ça plus simple _

_-tu aurais préférer dans ton ancienne école?_

_-Non pas spécialement disons que je trouve ça ridicule de changer d'école seulement pour un an et toi je suppose que tu es là par ce que Poudlard ferme, d'apres les journaux à cause de la mort du directeur et aussi de Tu-sais-qui_

_-Oui _

_-T'as pas envi d'en parler à ce que je vois _

_-Non pas vraiment_

_-Désolé je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir _

_-C'est rien _

_-Ausinon parle moi un peu de toi, tu as des passions dans la vie?_

_-Non pas vraiment j'aime surtout passer du temps avec mes amis _

_-Il vont surement te manquer _

_-Oui meme mes ennemis risque de me manquer maintenant je pensais jamais dire ça meme ce vaurien de Malfoy risque de me manquer _

_Jusque là Drago s'ennuyait profondemment de cette conversation il savait déjà tout ça et il devait comme si c'était la premiere fois qu'il la voyait et là elle se met à parler de lui _

_-Et c'est qui Malfoy _

_-Le mec le plus détestable de cette planète doublé d'une fuine _

_-Quel charmant portrait il a quand quelque chose e bien chez lui non ?_

_-Non il été détestable sur tout les points _

_-Je savais pas que ce genre de personne pouvait manquer a quelqu'un_

_-Disons que ces disputes quotidiennes vont me manquer j'aimais bien répondre à ces attaques_

_Drago était sidérer elle avait aimer quand il l'attaquait lui qui avait toujours penser le contraire ,il pensait que tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire la blaissait il l'avait sous estimer de ce coté là._

_-Alors tu vois qu'il y avait des truc buien chez lui puisque tu aimais qu'il te cherche _

_-Oué on peut voir ça comme ça et puis pour pas mentir il était vachement beau c'était une vrai pourriture je pouvais pas le voir mais on pouvait pas lui enlever le fait qu'il était beau _

_-C'est la premere fois que j'entend quelqu'un dire que son ennemi est beau_

_-C'est pourtant la triste vérité ca m'a mis des année a me le faire dire je le savais mais l'accapter c'était autre chose je voulais pas le trouver beau pas lui ca aurait juste du etre une sale pourriture mais bon apres mainte et mainte discution sur les beau mec du bahu avec ma meilleure amie j'ai fini par l'admettre_

_Drago n'y croyait pas ses oreilles elle le trouvait beau il pensait pas qu'elle pouvait penser ça de lui apres tout cette mission serait peut etre pas si mal que ca il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de chose._

_Durant le reste du trajet il continuer de faire connaissance et Hermione trouvait ce Terry vraiment gentil déjà quand elle l'avait vu rentrer elle avait remarquer son physique il est brun avec d yeux d'un bleu mais d'un bleu on pourrait y rester plonger pendant des heures sans s'en lasser il était grand un bon metre 80 il était tout simplement beau elle était contente qu'il soit venu dans son compartiment avec elle en plus matintement elle était sur qu'elle ne serait pas seule à beaubaton tout ceux de Poudlard était parti pour aller a Salem parce que apprendre une autre langue n'était pas facile encore heureux qu'hermione avait de la famille en France et du coup elle parlait tres bien francais c'est toujours ça en moin à étudier._

_Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée a beaubaton la directrice Mme Maxime vient voir les deux nouveaux ecleves pour leur expliquer comment fonctionnait l'ecole_

_-Ici vous serez réparti en fontion de votre année d'etudes étant en 7eme année vous serez au 7eme étage a droite il y aura les dortoirs et la salle de bain des filles et a gauche ceux des garcons bon je pense qu'aussi non le reste devrait bien se passer je vous souhaites une bonne année jeune gens et sacher que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit mon bureau est ouvert 24/24 sept jours sur sept ._

_C'et sur ce dernier point qu'était parti la directrice pendant le sreste du voyage ni Hermione ni Drago ne se reparlerent._


End file.
